stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Akinola
Border Service | occupation = | title = Commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = }} Biographical summary Captain Joseph Barrabas Akinola serves as commanding officer of the Starfleet Border Service cutter, . He is part of the small fraternity of "mustang" officers which did not attend Starfleet Academy. Instead, Akinola worked his way up through the ranks from crewman apprentice until he received a field commission to the rank of lieutenant, and ultimately, captain. Akinola grew up on an L-Type freighter with his boomer family until they were apparently ambushed by Orion pirates. His family was believed killed in the attack and the ship destroyed. Akinola's mother managed to place young Joseph and his little sister, Melody, in an escape pod and jettison them to safety. The pod was later picked up by a Border Service cutter and Joseph and his sister were placed in the custody of their grandparents on Earth. When Akinola reached the age of 17, he enlisted in the Border Service as a crewman apprentice and he has served on Border Cutters his entire adult life. (Star Trek: Tales of the USS Bluefin) USS Albacore Akinola served on the cutter, Albacore under Captain Glashi Tel'Sharal from 2334 to 2340, rising in rank from crewman recruit to petty officer third class. He proved to be a hard worker and quickly learned his way around a border cutter. USS White Sands From 2340 to 2350, Akinola served on the cutter White Sands, first under Captain Heicho Tarrawa, then under Captain Rita Mendez. Akinola rose in rank to chief petty officer during this period and received numerous citations for bravery. In 2345, Akinola married Kalinda Mayweather. They had one daughter, Tanya, before divorcing after three years. Kalinda was killed during the first Cardassian war. Tanya married and lives with her family in Nairobi, United Africa, on Earth. USS Bluefin Akinola began his service on the Bluefin in 2350. He served as Chief of the Boat and was eventually promoted to master chief petty officer under Captain Darby Reninger. Akinola befriended and mentored a young Red Orion crewman named Solly Brin. They have served together ever since. Akinola saw combat action on the Bluefin and ground combat duty during the Cardassian wars of the 2350's, when he was twice injured. After Captain Reninger and the second officer were killed, Commander Stanek (the XO and acting captain) bestowed a field commission with the rank of full lieutenant on Akinola. The field commission was subsequently confirmed and made permanent by Starfleet Command. Akinola served many roles on the cutter, including tactical officer, operations manager, and first officer. In 2365, Akinola was promoted to captain and given command of the USS Bluefin. He has gained a reputation as a hard-nosed but fair CO and has earned the respect, loyalty and admiration of his crew. He and his crew served with distinction during the Dominion War and now continue to serve effectively in the war's aftermath. Etc. *Favorite food - cherry vanilla ice cream *Least favorite food - anything out of a replicator *Favorite drink - coffee, black *Close friends - Senior Chief Solly Brin, Dr. Calvin Baxter (deceased), Rear Admiral Morgan Bateson, Captain Vress (deceased), Captain Margaret Gunderson, Captain Boris Rodenko *Enemies - Just about anyone in the Orion Syndicate, particularly members of the Elix Cartel *Hobbies - Wood carving, Karate (4th degree Shodokan Black belt), Listening to Terran Jazz and Blues *Foibles - Sometimes tends to be overly-protective of his crew, suffers from bouts of headaches, insomnia, and nightmares Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains